Shrink wrap systems are utilized to effectively overwrap and/or bundle articles such as bottles, cans, cartons, tubes, etc. into a wide variety of pack patterns for the food and beverage industry. The bundles may be film only, or supplemented by a pad, a u-board or a tray. As to the bundling, rates from 25 to 150 cycles per minute generally delimit the range, with the shrink film characterized by widths of within a range of about 10-32 inches, with widths of 30-32 inches commonplace. Film stands may be integrated or side mounted. As to the process, we note Applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,032,360 & 7,849,770, each incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Film is commonly provided in the form of rolls for dispensing and consumption during downstream processing in numerous and varied processes implicating same. Moreover, sheeting material generally is commonly supplied in a roll format for like consumption during downstream processing. In the context of consumed sheet material from a roll of rolled sheet material, as the content of the roll is depleted, the “winding down” roll must be replaced with a fresh/new roll. As it is important that the sheet material consuming apparatus operate without stoppage, roll exchange operations are advantageously conducted in at least a semi-automated fashion. Joining modules or the like connect or unite a free end portion of a fresh/replacement roll with a portion of an almost depleted winding down roll.
An accumulator is commonly, but not necessarily, used downstream of the splicer/splicing operation, and upstream of the film consuming apparatus. The accumulator functions as a buffer to support continuous or at least semi-continuous downstream operations. Notionally, the accumulator retains a sufficient length of sheet material for consumption during the period of splicing operations in connection to post dispensing operations (e.g., sheet cutting, article wrapping, etc.) in furtherance of maintaining/supporting at least semi-continuous downstream operations and keeping operational down time to a minimum.
Splicing may be effectuated via a lap splice, a butt splice or a heat seal. The following teachings are directed to film dispensing apparatus/operations characterized by splicing a fresh replacement roll with a depleted winding down roll, namely, U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,223 (Gatteschi); U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,381 (Magota et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,837 (Long); U.S. Pat. No. 7,263,812 (von Triel et al.); and, U.S. Pat. No. 8,381,787 (Elsperger). While advances appear present, the disclosed approaches general rely upon numerous pieces-and-parts requiring a high degree of synchronicity to insure proper operation, with most occupying not an insubstantial operational foot print on the plant floor. Moreover, operator access is oftentimes limited, with maintenance and roll replenishing tasks being thusly hamstrung.
A further, not fully appreciated aspect of heretofore described operations is roll positioning. Since the sheet material rolls are often arranged in a lower machine level, unfavorable ergonomic conditions exist for the handling of such rolls. Positioning a large roll can be difficult because it may weigh up to 200 pounds. When trying to move/locate the roll to a scaled position on a mandrel/shaft operatively supporting same, the roll tends to take a lot of force to get it moving, and once in motion, it can be difficult to stop with precision, thus making it difficult to position within ⅛ inch accuracy to sustain acceptable process operations.
Change part cores or collars are known to be used for positioning a new roll on a shaft, such cores/collars fabricated to a specific length for each different film width that is run. With numerous change parts required for each shaft, an inventory of/for same can become difficult to manage for the many different film sizes contemplated. Moreover, such structures typically register against the film core which is not always accurate, representative or correlative of/to the film edge(s). Further still, in the context of the contemplated auto splice assembly, there is less access to the lower roll, making positioning especially challenging.
Thus, in light of the foregoing, there remains a need for a compact, versatile, and reliable sheet material splicing assembly. Moreover, a sheet material splicing assembly characterized by reduced pieces-and-parts while nonetheless maintaining supreme functionality is believed advantageous. Further still, it is believed desirable to provide an especially operator friendly sheet material splicing assembly, advantageously, but not necessarily, one characterized by an automatic positioner to locate a roll of rolled sheet material at a select point upon a shaft or mandrel for operatively supporting same.